


The Truth He Likes Best

by kally77



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kally77/pseuds/kally77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 post Destiny<br/>Angelus made a promise, Angel is going to fulfill it.<br/>10 pages</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth He Likes Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseult1124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/gifts).




End file.
